vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerset for Rhea
Notes/Refs. Notes *Rhea is the Titaness of female fertility, motherhood, lady of the wild, and generation. She is responsible for the flow of time and generations, the fertility and motherhood of women, and the one who blesses comfort and ease. *She is strongly identified with Gaia and Cybele as "Mother of the Gods". *She is the Titan queen of the heavens. *She is one of the earth-goddess daughters of Ouranos and Gaia. They were the female counterparts of the Titanes, the gods who represented the sky. While the Titanes represented the aspects of their father Ouranos, the Titanides represented the aspects of their mother, Gaia. Major Power Scopes *Earth *Sky *Time & Generation Minor Power Scopes *Ease & Comfort *Fertility References *Rhea's Profile on Theoi *Definition of the Titanesses *Titan Physiology on Powerlisting *Age Manipulation (Rhea's power over the flow of generations) *Age Shifting (Also Rhea's power over the flow of generations) *Hebe's Cabin on CHBRPWiki Powers Offensive #Children of Rhea have the ability to shoot small sharp pieces of rocks from their palms for a short time, the longer they use this, the more energy it drains. #Children of Rhea have the ability to generate minor earthquakes, causing anyone within the immediate vicinity to lose their balance. Defensive #Children of Rhea have the ability to summon a thick wall of earth, roughly 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that dulls attacks coming to it on contact. The larger and longer the wall is used, the more it drains the user. #Children of Rhea have the ability to create quicksand or pits around a small area for a short time. Over time it will slowly solidify, allowing anyone stuck in it to slowly regain their footing. Passive #Children of Rhea can "feel" nature and the elements. They can feel for all biomes (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). A tree naturally falling or predator catching their prey in a near by forest would be felt by the user, leaving them feeling calmly relieved. Unnaturally, would leave the user sickened. They can detect natural changes as well (raise in temperature, humidity, etc). #Children of Rhea have the innate ability to see through the flow of generations of each person, enabling them to see (in both past and future) their appearances and genealogy. However, the further they perceive, the more it becomes obscure and energy it drains from them. #Children of Rhea can sense the fertility of women, when they are pregnant, what the state of the baby's health is and what sex they are. #Children of Rhea have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. #Children of Rhea are more powerful when surrounded by pure Earth, especially when up in the mountains. #Children of Rhea can live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, high air-pressure and high cold tolerance, and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar cases as well as the ability to move on the mountains without artificial help. Supplementary #Children of Rhea can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "earthen" elements, including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil. They cannot, however, make any object or weapon that is larger than the user, nor control any man-made materials. #Children of Rhea are able to heal minor wounds when touching dirt or rock. #Children of Rhea can use dirt, mud, rock,stone, etc. to teleport anywhere on Earth. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. #Children of Rhea have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Rhea are able to create armor around them from earthen materials, such as stone, crystal, soil, and mud, for a short time. The armor's appearance can vary from person to person, but they often have a theme of defense and durability to them. The longer they maintain the armour the more energy it drains. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Rhea are now able to control the flow of generation to cause someone or themselves to age significantly, either turning them younger or older, which can be used in a multitude of purposes. The longer they maintain them in either way, the more energy it drains from them. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Rhea have the ability to transform into a lion, granting them heightened senses and enhanced physique. The longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations Traits #Children of Rhea tend to exhibit parental attitudes, making them excellent parents and even strong leaders. #Children of Rhea are skilled in comforting others and bringing them to ease. #Children of Rhea usually prefer or enjoy being outside, or in natural settings. #Children of Rhea make excellent genealogists, as their mother was the Titan of generation.